Things You Shouldn’t Say to Another Guy
by Lady Hinata Uchiha
Summary: There are things a guy should never do or say... but some of the naruto guys don't know it... what happen when they do this things infront of the others?... Read and Find out...


**I got the idea for this fic from a video in youtube... so you may know some of this things if you seen the video. **

**Hope you like it...**

* * *

Things You Shouldn't Say to Another Guy

Naruto and the guys sat around the table at a club having some guy fun. Kiba was telling them about his latest girl.

"…and she was like 'Want to come over to my house' so I said yeah and when we got their she took to her room. And man you wont believe what happen…"

The music in the club change

"Sasuke, Sasuke that's my song ,dude" said Naruto interrupting Kiba in his story "Want to come to the dance floor and dance with me, Sasuke?"

Everyone around the table went quiet and looked at Naruto. Sasuke moved scooted over away from Naruto.

"How about you, Kiba?"

"Sorry dude but I'm straight"

*******

Team Gai sat at the restaurant eating lunch.

"Hey, Neji you want to increase your youthfulness by coming to train with me after lunch" asked Lee

Neji thought about it for a minute "Sure"

"That would be great!" Lee said and looking at Neji. Then he picked up his napkin

"Neji you have something on your face let me clean it for you" Lee said and wiped the side of Neji's cheek with his napkin.

Neji froze for a minute then stood up.

"Don't ever in your life clean my face! The only reason it should be that close is to punch me"

*******

Sai came over and sat between Naruto and Sasuke at the ramen restaurant.

"Hey Sasuke, you know how people think we are a like right?" said Sai looking at Sasuke

"Hn" continued eating his food

"So, can I see you penis?"

Sasuke's hand froze in mid air. Had Sai just asked to… Sasuke drop his chopsticks, stood up and walked away, not saying anything.

*******

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji walked trough the market looking for something to do.

"I'm bore" said Kiba as they continue walking

"Hey, want to come to my house… and watch a movie in bed with the lights off" said Naruto

The other three stooped waking and stared walking the other way. Leaving Naruto behind

"Hey, where you going, my house is this way?" said Naruto pointing to the opposite direction they were going in.

*******

Neji, Lee and for some reason Sasuke were walking out of the training field.

"Sasuke!, Neji!, there is something I've been meaning to tell you two for a long time" said Lee stopping in front of the two

"What?"

"You two have the most beautiful, youthful, hair! Can I touch it?"

*******

Kiba and Shino walked set on the on a log after finish training.

"Man, my feet hurt!" said Kiba and stretched out

"Yeah, mine do too" said Shino

"Hey Shino, how about I massage you feet and you massage mine?"

Shino slowly turn to look at him and glared.

"What!?… What did I say wrong?"

*******

Naruto and Shikamaru walked into the training grounds.

"Hey Shikamaru, do you think this jump suit make me look fat?" asked Naruto

Shikamaru sigh, "Naruto, guys don't ask if something makes them look fat?"

*******

"So, here they are" said Kiba as he showed Naruto the new puppies his family just got.

"Ah, how cute" said Naruto

Kiba looked at him

"Gay!!!"

*******

Everyone sat in the living room watching the scary movie Gaara brought over.

_AAAHHHHHHHHHH_

Lee jumped and scooted over closer to the person beside him, Gaara.

"I'm scared, hold me" Lee said and try to put his arm around Gaara

"Man, get off of me!" said Gaara and made a wall of sand between the two of them.

*******

_Ring, ring _

Sasuke woke up form his sleep and looked aver at his clock. It was 3:49am, who could be calling him at this hour.

_Ring, Ring_

He reached over for his phone

"What, Naruto?" he said still sleepy

"Hey Sasuke, I know it's late but I just wanted to call and tell you that… I've been thinking about you, man…"

Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear and throw it at the wall. "You must be crazy!" he said and went back to sleep

"…Sasuke?…Sasuke?…you there?…"

* * *

**So what did you think?....**

**Please REVIEW!!!**


End file.
